


The Most Important Part of Life : Family

by baymaxivy



Series: The Lesson [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: 2k12 SAINW, Drama, F/M, Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika April sudah benar - benar menerima perasaan Donatello padanya, Donatello memutuskan untuk menolaknya karena kejadian yang di alaminya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Renet datang mengunjungi mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Part of Life : Family

**Author's Note:**

> As always i only have the storyline.

April kembali mengunjungi para kura - kura ninja guna melanjutkan latihan ninjutsunya dengan Master Splinter. Namun, selain itu pada saat ini ia juga mempunyai keperluan lain. April ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Donatello. Yah April merasakan bahwa dia mulai merasakan persaan berbeda untuk kura - kura yang selama ini menyukainya. Ia merasa bahwa inilah saatnya ia membalas perasaan sang jenius. April tahu Casey Jones masih berusaha mendekatinya dengan intensif tapi _well_ , dia tak menyukai pemuda itu. Dan April merasa bahwa dirinya lebih cocok dengan Donatello. April akhirnya mencapai kediaman para kura - kura ninja dan tentu saja disambut dengan senang oleh para teman - temannya tersebut. Namun, ada sebuah fakta yang aneh Donatello yang biasanya paling  _excited_ dengan kehadiran April hanya membisu di tempat tanpa menyapa sang remaja berambut merah. April memandangi semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya dan semuanya hanya mengangkat bahu. April menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk segera mendekati sosok Donatello.

"Donnie?"

"Ya, April?"

Sang jenius masih sama, sama sekali tak ada wajah bahagia nan malu - malu yang pada umunya terukir di wajahnya. April menatap sang mutan ragu.. Mungkinkah perasaan Donatello padanya sudah berubah? April kemudian berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran yang tidak - tidak dari kepalanya.

"Bisa kita bicara empat mata?" April kembali mengangkat suaranya.

"No, April! Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan aku menolak."

April membulatkan matanya karena ia merasa terkejut dengan pernyataan Donatello. Darimana Donatello tahu? Kenapa ia justru ditolak ketika ia sudah menerima cinta dari sang mutan.

"Ada baiknya kau lanjutkan latihanmu saja, Miss. O'Neil." Master Splinter meletakkan tangannya di bahu April dan ajakan itu disambut anggukan dari April.

* * *

 

"D! Kau menolak April? Kau masih waras kan?" Mikey menatap kakak termudanya yang nampak masih setengah bengong.

"Mikey.... aku tak mau... apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu benar - benar terjadi." Donatello menghela nafasnya.

Mikey, Leo dan Raph langsung memandang Donnie dengan tatapan aneh. Bagaimanapun tak ada satu halpun yang terjadi selama seminggu ini. Eh ada, dan itu terjadi tiga hari yang lalu pada Renet tanpa diundang tanpa diantar datang kepada mereka. Setelah itu mereka melawan Savanti Romero yang hendak merebut Time Scepter dari tangan Renet dan ya mereka gagal menyelamatkan Time Scepter itu sehingga Savanti Romero berhasil mengusai waktu dan dimensi. Hal itu menyebabkan ia mengirim para kura - kura-beserta Renet- ke tempat yang berbeda. Dan sampai saat ini memang Donatello sama sekali tak menceritakan apa yang dialaminya sebelum mereka semua diselamatkan Lord Simultaneous.

"Memang apa yang terjadi padamu pada saat itu Don?" Leonardo mengangkat suaranya.

"Yeah! D! Memang apa yang terjadi kau sama sekali belum bercerita pada kami!" Mikey kembali menyahut

"Sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan. Baiklah, aku akan bercerita daripada kalian bingung." balas Donatello dengan wajah yang masih sama -datar tapi seperti orang kebingungan-.

* * *

Setelah cahaya dari Time Scepter yang dibawa Savanti Romero mengenai tubuhnya dan efek kejut yang ditimbulkannya akhirnya Donatello membuka matanya. Anehnya, tak ada satupun dari saudara ataupun Renet ada ruangan ini. Bukankah tadi mereka masih bersama? Yang lebih buruk dari itu ialah keadaan tempat tinggalnya benar - benar hacur, bahkan terlalu hancur. Uh, apakah dia melewatkan sesuatu karena efek kejut yang ditimbulkan Time Scepter tadi? Donatello memutuskan ia harus mengecek keadaan di luar sana. Siapa tahu, ada hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi di luar sana.

Ia berjalan di balik bayangan seperti apa yang telah diajarkan oleh Master Splinter. Betapanterkejutnya ia ketika menemui keadaan di permukaan tak kalah hancur dari kediamannya. Dan ia mendengar suara Karai mengudara di mana - mana yang mengatakan bahwa semua orang harus patuh pada Shredder karena Shredder akan terus melihat mereka. Dunia macam apa ini? Apakah dunia sudah kiamat? Donatello memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan penyelusurannya. Namun, ia merasakan bahwa ada segerombolan orang yang berusaha menyerangnya. Donatello dengan sigap segera mengambil bo staffnya yang tergantung di belakang tubuhnya. Ia merasa terkejut ketika mendengar bunyi tembakan yang berusaha melawan para penyerbunya. Ada orang lain yang berpihak padanya? Tapi, siapa? Apakah itu salah satu dari saudaranya? Donatello memilih kemvali fokus pada penyerbunya -yang ternyata adalah The Foot- dan mulai ikut melawan musuh tersebut. Namun, sebelum ia memulai aksinya musuh telah berhasil dihabisi oleh penolongnya.

Sosok penolongnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok itu. Itu adalah Michelangelo, satu - satunya adik yang dimilikinya. Namun, sosok itu nampak lebih tua dari dirinya dan sosok itu juga telah kehilangan salah satu lengannya.

"M-Mikey?" Donatello mengangkat suaranya dan menatap sosok itu.

"Jadi, ini benar - benar kau? Sudah melupakan semuanya dan tidak berusaha lari lagi, D?"

Suara Mikey yang biasanya ceria, menyebalkan dan konyol sama sekali tak tersisa. Suara dari Mikey yang ini... terlalu mengerikan, suara yang dikeluarkan sangatlah berat seolah sosok Mikey telah menelan jutaan pil pahit kehidupan. Apa saja yang telah ia lewatkan saat ia menutup matanya dan apa maksud Mikey dengan melupakan semuanya dan tak berusaha lari lagi? Tempat ini benar - benar mengerikan.

"Melupakan semuannya dan lari? Apa maksudmu Mikey? Dan tanganmu... Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau terlalu jauh melupakan semuanya D. Setelah kau putus dengan April kau memutuskan untuk lari. KAU MENINGGALKAN DAN MENGABAIKAN KAMI DEMI EGOMU! KAU BAHKAN PERGI SELAMA 30 TAHUN TANPA KABAR!"

Donatello membulatkan matanya. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang Mikey bilang. Putus dengan April? Pergi selama 30 tahun? Apakah ini yang akan terjadi semisal ia menjadi milik April? Donatello memandangi Mikey tak percaya apakah semua informasi yang didengarnya benar?

"Mikey seingatku aku dan April belum menjadi pasangan kekasih dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian hanya karena perihal patah hati."

"Tapi kau melakukanya Don. Kau meninggalkan kami tanpa ada sedikitpun jejak bahkan kau tak bilang pada Master Splinter pada saat kau akan pergi." Mikey memincingkan matanya dan menatap Donatello dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Seriously, Mikey! Itu tak mungkin terjadi." Donatello berusaha melawan Mikey dengan argumen namun ternyata hal itu percuma.

"Sang kura - kura yang disebut sebagai sang jenius telah benar - benar melupakan segalanya karena patah hati yang tertinggal." Nada suara sarkastik segera meluncur dari mulut adiknya dan Donatello menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Kenapa Mikey yang dikenalnya benar - benar berubah? Sebelum ia sempat membalas ucapan Mikey. Mikey kembali melanjutkan omongannya.

"Lupakan saja soal itu, aku perlu berbicara mengenai beberapa hal denganmu di tempat lain."

Donatello memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Michelangelo. Meskipun, sebenarnya ia masih bingung dan tak paham dengan tempat ini. _Well_ , mungkin saja kan dengan mengikuti Michelangelo dia bisa mendapatkan sebuah jawaban? Akhirnya Mikey memutuskan untuk berhenti di samping sebuah tempat -yang nampak seperti jalur masuk ke dalam  _sewer_ -. Donatello memandangi Mikey.

"Mikey? Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke Master Splinter." suara yang dingin kembali tercetus dari bibir adiknya tersebut.

Sial, Donatello mengakui ia membenci senyum konyol Mikey dan semua perilaku jahil adiknya itu. Namun, versi Mikey yang ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Sungguh ia bersumpah Mikey yang jahil dan konyol seribu kali lebih baik daripada Mikey yang ini. Apa tadi Mikey bilang? Master Splinter? Mungkinkah Mikey akan membawanya pulang? Akankah akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Leonardo dan Raphael? Baiklah, mari tanyakan itu pada Mikey.

"Apakah Leo dan Raph bersamanya?"

"Kau bercanda? Leo dan Raph tak bersama siapapun lagi." Suara yang dikeluarkan Michelangelo kali ini terdengar lebih pilu, setelahnya Mikey langsung melompat memasuki akses menuju  _sewer_ tersebut.

Donatello membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Mikey. Jadi Mikey sekarang hidup sendirian dengan Master Splinter tanpa kedua kakak mereka? Tapi, hal yang patut dipertanyakan disini ialah...Jika Leo dan Raph tak bersama siapapun lagi, apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka? Apakah mereka pergi? Jangan bilang mereka malah sudah tewas? Namun, kelihatannya yang terakhir tak akan terjadi. Toh, Raph dan Leo jauh lebih suka bertarung ketimbang dirinya atau Mikey. Tunggu, mungkinkah keluarganya yang dulu selalu kompak ini telah terpecah belah karena kepergiannya? Sejujurnya pertanyaan yang terukir paling dalam di pikirannya adalah kenapa ia menghancurkan keluarganya -bagian yang terpenting dalam hidupnya hanya karena patah hati? Donatello berusaha menyimpan seluruh pertanyaan itu di kepalanya dan akan menanyakannya pada Mikey -Namun, ia menyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap menyimpan pertanyaan terakhir, karena dia tahu bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu- setelah mereka menemui Master Splinter. Donatello akhirnya ikut meloncat memasuki akses menuju  _sewer_ tersebut.

* * *

 

Tanpa dikira dan tanpa diduga oleh Donatello, ternyata Mikey bukan membawanya ke dalam _sewer_  tetapi ia hanya mencoba melewati jalan tembus untuk mencapai sebuah hutan. Donatello begitu tercengang dengan keadaan yang begitu sepi. Seolah manusia telah punah di tempat ini. Ia benar - benar mempertanyakan dunia apa yang dilihatnya kali ini? Apakah ini dunia ketakutannya? Donatello akhirnya memutuskan bertanya pada Mikey tentang dimanakah para manusia yang seharusnya menampakan diri mereka -well, The Foot manusia juga sih, tapi yang Donatello maksud adalah orang - orang yang bukan anak buah Shredder, termasuk April dan Casey-.

"Mikey? Kemana semua orang?"

"Shredder memaksa mereka yang berhasil bertahan hidup untuk menjadi budaknya."

Donatello bertambah heran mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari Mikey. Sebegitu mengerikannyakah tempat ini? Ketika Michelangelo memutuskan untuk berhenti Donatello menepuk bahu adiknya tersebut. Berusaha menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang daritadi terngiang di kepalanya, pertanyaan soal kedua kakak mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Leo dan Raph?"

"Mari katakan saja, mereka mengalami pertengkaran hebat beberapa waktu yang lalu." Mikey mengatakan ini masih dalam nada yang pahit dan dingin.

Setelahnya Michelangelo memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalannya dan Donnie berusaha mengikuti langkah adiknya tersebut. Ketika dalam perjalanan secara tiba - tiba ia merasakan sebuah getaran dan tubuhnya nampak memudar. Dia merasa benar - benar heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun, ketika semua kembali normal Donatello memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin tadi hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kau tak pernah kembali, D! Sejak April memilih untuk menjadi kekasih Casey dan meninggalkanmu! Bahkan, saat kau pergi kau tak mengatakan apapun kepada kami semua. Apakah bagimu kami bukanlah orang yang penting? Padahal tanpa dirimu semuanya hancur begitu saja, tanpa meninggalkan sisa."

Donatello masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mungkinkah ia setega itu hanya karena April? Ia membuat keluarganya hancur berkeping - keping tanpa memberi alasan? Apakah jika dia menjadi milik April semua ini akan terjadi? Akankah keluarganya akan hancur begitu saja? Donatello menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, jujur untuk jeniusnya benar - benar tak dapat mencerna apapun yang ada disini. Akhirnya, Mikey memutuskan untuk mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Dimana Master Splinter?" Donatello memandangi Mikey bingung karena ia tak mendapati ayah angkat mereka dimana - dimana.

"Dia disana." Mikey menyahut sembari menatap sebuah batu nisan yang berdiri di dekat mereka.

Donatello membelakkan matanya dan menatap batu nisan itu. Ia segera berlari menghampiri batu nisan itu. Dia kemudian bersujud di hadapan batu nisan itu dan memukuli tanah yang ada di depan batu nisan itu. Tak mungkin... ini semua mustahil! Tak mungkin ayah angkatnya tersebut telah meninggal...

"Master Splinter? Dia sudah? Mustahil!" Donatello berteriak seraya kembali memukulkan tangannya ke tanah ada yang ada di depan batu nisan itu.

"Mungkin ini bukanlah tempat terbaik, tapi inilah tempat teraman." kata Mikey dengan nadanya yang terdengar lebih pahit dan pilu daripada yang sebelum - sebelumnya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Donatello masih menatap nisan yang berdiri di depannya dengan tak percaya dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mikey -berharap ia bisa menemukan jawabannya-.

"Master Splinter telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi kami." suara yang pilu nan pahit itu kembali terucap dari bibir Michelangelo.

"Aku sungguh tak bisa percaya akan tempat ini. Ini terlalu mengerikan!" kata Donatello masih menatap batu nisan yang berdiri di depannya dengan tak percaya.

"Mungkin kau sulit mempercayainya namun inilah yang telah terjadi." kata Mikey dengan nada yang menusuk yang membuat Donatello memilih untuk menyanggah sosok adiknya tersebut.

"TIDAK! Ini sama sekali tidak sama dengan apa yang ada sebelumnya! Mungkin aku tak bisa memperbaiki masa lalu, tetapi itu tak berarti bahwa tak ada jalan untuk mengubah masa sekarang ini! Kita harus menghadapi Shredder dan mengalahkannya!" kata Donatello berusaha menyakinkan Michelangelo.

"Hh, kita sudah mencobanya berulang kali." kali ini nada sinislah yang meluncur dari bibir sang adik.

"Kita akan mencobanya lagi, Mikey!" Donatello berusaha menyakinkan adiknya tersebut.

"Kau sudah punya rencana, jenius?" 

"Aku sedang bekerja untuk sebuah rencana, tapi kita harus menemui Leo dan Raph." kata Donatello.

"Itu akan sulit, bahkan sangat sulit. Aku tahu seseorang yang bisa membantu kita, tapi aku meragukan apakah kau mau menemuinya." kata Michelangelo.

Donatello menghela nafasnya, ia tahu pasti bahwa orang yang perlu mereka temui adalah April. Namun, ia masih benar - benar penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin ia melarikan diri hanya karena April? Itu semua sama sekali tak terdengar masuk akal di telinganya. 

"Apa makasudmu?' Akhirnya Donatello berusaha mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terlintas di kepalanya.

"April... Kau benar - benar sudah melupakan masalahmu dengannya, D? Aku tak mau melihatnya menangis seperti remaja labil di hadapannya." kata Mikey dengan nada meremehkan -seolah ketakutan terbesar Donnie di tempat ini adalah bertemu dengan April-.

"Mikey, bawa saja aku padanya yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah mengatasi Shredder." kata Donatello dengan penekanan yang kuat.

* * *

 

April sedang berdiri di dalam reruntuhan gedung bersama para pemberontak yang lain. Mereka adalah orang - orang yang tak mau menuruti perintah Sheredder dan ketua mereka tentu saja April O' Neil. Gadis yang pada tiga puluh tahun silam berguru pada Master Splinter tentang ninjutsu itu memerintah salah satu dari akan buahnya. Pada saat yang sama juga Michelangelo dan Donatello menampakan diri di hadapi April. 

"April!" Donatello meneriakkan nama orang yang selama ini disukainya. Wajah April masih sama indahnya walau rambut yang seharusnya merah itu kini telah menjadi putih. Kalau sedari tadi Mikey bilang dirinya pergi karena April apakah respon yang diberikan April akan kedatangnya? Donatello benar - benar merasa penasaran karena hal itu.

 "Yo! Pimpinan pemberontak. Aku membawa hal yang tak akan pernah kau percayai. Sang kura - kura dengan otak besar in akhirnya mau menemuimu setelah peristiwa putus kalian yang dramatis." Kata Michelangelo dengan nada yang masih sama menusuknya.

April memandangi sosok Donatello dengan tak percaya. Apakah akhirnya Donatello telah memaafkannya dan melupakab segala yang telah terjadi di masa lalu? Ah ya mungkin perkataan Master Splinter benar bahwa cepat atau lambat pasti Donatello akan kembali dan memaafkannya sepenuhnya. April akhirnya langsung memeluk sosok bermata cokelat tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Donatello. Aku yakin ada saatnya kau kembali seperti kata Master Splinter.

Donatello sadar ada satu hal yang ganjil disini. Bukankah tadi Mikey bilang April memutuskannya untuk bisa bersama dengan Casey? Jadi pertanyaannya dimana Casey sekarang? Si keras kepala nan sembrono itu? Ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan ada peristiwa buruk yang terjadi pada Casey sekalipun peristiwa yang terjadi di depan matanya nyata. Donatello yakin mungkin ada cara untuk menghindari masa depan yang terdengar buruk ini.

"Dimana Casey?"

April awalnya nampak heran ketika Donatello mempertanyakan Casey. Apakah benar sosok yang berdiri di depannya ini sudah melupakan segala yang telah terjadi sebelumnya? Namun, ekspresi heran itu langsung menyingkir dari wajah April ketika ia mengingat Casey. Bagaimanapun Casey sudah tiada dan itu menyebabkan ekspresi sedih terukir di wajah April. Donatello kembali membelakkan matanya menonton ekspresi yang dicurahkan April. Mungkinkah... Casey juga telah tiada? Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terjawab ketika ia mendapati foto Casey tergantung di sebuah pintu yang nampak seperti tempat menyimpan kenangan. Tempat ini benar - benar terlalu mengerikan bagi Donatello. Para mutan yang lainnyapun kini sudah bersatu menjadi bagian dari kelompok pemberontak yang dipimpin April. Donatello berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia dan mereka semua dapat mengakhiri kekuasaan Shredder yang mengerikan ini.

"Pasti ada suatu cara untuk menghentikan semua ini! April bisakah kau membantuku untuk bertemu dengan Leonardo dan Raphael?"

"Aku akan berusahaku sebisaku, Donatello dan sekali lagi aku meminta maaf atas segala yang terjadi di masa lalu."

* * *

Karai masuk ke dalam ruangan sakral milik ayah angkatnya tersebut. Karai memang sudah tahu dan paham bahwa The Shredder alias Oroku Saki bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Tetapi ayah kandungnya adalah Hamato Yoshi atau yang kalian kenal sebagai Master Splinter -ayah angkat dari para kura - kura-. Namun, Karai memilih untuk tetap memihak pada The Shredder karena menurutnya Splinter sama sekali tak akan paham dengan dirinya. Bagaimanapun tikus tua itu sama sekali tak pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Ya, setidaknya begitulah yang ada di kepala Karai. Bahkan, ia menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri ketika Splinter dibunuh oleh The Shredder. Karai sama sekali tak mendekati mayat ayahnya tersebut walau begitu jika boleh jujur kematian ayah kandungnya tersebut tetap terasa menyakitkan dengan menyayat hati. Splinter mati guna melindungi ketiga anak angkatnya yang langsung dirinya perintahkan untuk kabur. Sementara Splinter sendiri sudah sekarat dan habis - habisan ia tetap berusaha mengalahkan Shredder walau akhirnya memang sia - sia. Karai berusaha menghadap kepada The Shredder untuk memberitakan soal kembalinya Donatello. Ah, Donatello sang kura - kura yang sudah lama hilang dan tak dengar kabarnya itu akhirnya kembali. Karai pada waktu yang bersamaan merasa lega -mungkin karena Donatello terhitung sebagai adik angkatnya?_ dan merasa resah karena berarti ia harus menghabisi sosok itu bersama dengan Leonardo, Raphael dan juga Michelangelo. Namun, sebelum ia melakukan semua itu Karai memutuskan untuk memberitahu The Shredder terlebih dahulu.

" _My Lord_ , aku membawa sebuah berita untukmu."

"Katakanlah Karai." Shredder bersuara di balik singsananya tanpa keluar untuk menghampiri Karai.

"Donatello telah kembali." 

"Hmm. Anak yang hilang itu telah kembali? Sempurna. Aku ingin kepala Donatello tak peduli dengan tubuhnya ataupun tidak." 

Ucapan Shredder yang terdengar kejam itulah yang mengakhiri percakapan antara Karai dan The Sheredder. Karai menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa memenuhi permintaan ayah angkatnya tersebut.

* * *

 Leonardo berlari memasuki sebuah rerentuhan gedung. Penampilan sang  _leader_ sungguh berbeda jauh dari penampilannya 30 tahun yang lalu. Mata berwarna biru tua miliknya itu kini telah tertutup dalam sebuah kacamata hitam. Beberapa luka tergores jelas di tubuh sang anak tertua. Merasakan ada suara langkah kaki dari orang lain, Leonardo dengan sigap langsung mengambil katana yang tergantung di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Nada tak suka terdengar dari sosok yang mulai mendekati Leonardo tersebut.

"Raph? April sama sekali tak bilang kau akan ada disini!" kata Leonardo, berusaha untuk tak mencari masalah.

Penampilan Raphael juga sangatlah berbeda dengan 30 tahun yang lalu. Salah satu iris emeraldnya kini telah tertutup oleh sebuah goresan luka. Beberapa luka juga tertoreh di plastron miliknya.

"Oh, Apa masalahnya Leo? Kau ingin aku mengingat bahwa kau menyuruhku untuk mengabaikan Master Splinter yang terluka parah?" 

Raphael mendekati sosok Leonardo dan berusaha menyerang sosok kakaknya tersebut. Ya Raphael ingat benar ketika peristiwa kematian Master Splinter. Leonardo, sebagai pimpinan mereka mengomando mereka untuk lari dan meninggalkan Master Splinter yang sudah sekarat dan habis - habisa. Namun, Leonardo sama sekali bukan sosok yang bersalah disini karena memang Master Splinterlah yang menginstruksikan agar Leonardo segera mengajak saudar - saudaranya kabur dari tempat itu.

"Itu apa yang dia inginkan Raph! Kalau kita kembali mungkin saja kita sudah hancur!"

"Oh ya? Seharusnya kita bisa menyelamatkannya!" 

Raphael kembali hendak menyerang Leonardo dengan sebuah dorongan anarkis karena ia merasa sebal kepada kakak tertuanya terebut. Dia masih sama sekali tak bisa menerima fakta bahwa mereka dulu meninggalkan Master Splinter yang sekarat dan habis - habisan untuk bertempur sendirian melawan The SHredder. Leonardo merasa tak terima dengan dorongan anarkis yang dilakukan Raphael akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengacungkan katananya dan berusaha menyerang balik Raphael.

"Mari selesaikan semua ini sekarang juga!"

Namun sebelum mereka melakukan tindakan anarkis yang lebih jauh lagi. Secara tiba - tiba sebuah bo staff mengenai kepala mereka masing - masing. Tentu saja dua anggota keluarga Hamaro tertua tersebut merasa terkejut. Bagaimanapun satu - satunya pemegang bo staff dalam keluarga mereka telah menghilang sekian lama hanya karena perihal patah hati. Ketika mereka berdua sama - sama membuka mata mereka, mereka benar sosok yang memukul kepala mereka tadi adalah DOnatello. Donatello akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu kedua kakaknya berdiri. Raphael adalah yang paling menunjukkan keterkejutannya akan kembalinya Donatello.

"Don? Donnie? Ini tak mungkin!"

Raphael langsung menghambur dan memeluk sosok adik tertuanya tersebut. Donatello merasa heran dengan apa yang dilakukannya tersebut. Seingatnya Raphael hanya pernah menunjukkan sisi lembutnya pada kura - kura bernama Spike yang dulu dipeliharanya itu. Hal ini seolah mengesankan bahwa ia benar - benar menghilang tanpa kabar hingga sekian lama sehingga Raphael sangat bersyukur bahwa ia hadir kembali. Sementara itu sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Leonardo ketika ia menyaksikan kembalinya Donatello seolah apa yang terjadi di depannya matanya adalah suatu keajaiban dunia.

"Donatello! Kau kembali! Aku tak bisa mempercayainya."

Reuni keluarga itu benar - benar menjadi lengkap ketika sosok Michelangelo menghampiri mereka namun Michelangelo memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya Donatello katakan pada mereka.

"Sudahlah. D bilang dia ada rencana untuk melawan The Shredder." Nada dingin masih saja terus meluncur dari sang kura - kura bertopeng  _orange_ tersebut. _  
_

"Lupakan saja Donnie, di pertempuran terakhir kita. Kita kehilangan Casey." sahut Leonardo yang merasa bahwa kemungkinan untuk dapat mengalahkan The Shredder adalah sangat kecil.

"Aku mungkin tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Tapi aku percaya bahwa tak ada hal yang tak mungkin! Kumohon kita pasti bisa melakukannya." 

Akhirnya sebuah jabat tangan terjadi di antara Leonardo dan Raphael. Ini berarti dua sosok kakaknya tersebut sudah menyatakan bahwa mereka akan damai. Dan pada akhirnya sebuah senyum kembali terukir di bibir Michelangelo seolah ia benar - benar bersyukur bahwa pada saat ini juga keluarganya telah kembali utuh dan bersatu.

"Baiklah, Donnie tapi apakah kau sudah punya rencana?" Leonardo akhirnya menanggapi adiknya tersebut.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya." kata DOnatello berusaha menyakinkan semua orang yang ada disana.

* * *

 

Karai memasuki ruangan sakral The Shredder berusaha melaporkan semua kegiatan budak yang ada di luar. Namun, secara tiba - tiba benda asing menebus bangunan milik Shredder tersebut.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan semua ini?" Shredder menatap bangunan depannya yang telah amblas.

Para kura - kura ninja akhirnya menunjukkan diri mereka di hadapan Shredder. Dimana Donatello menggunakan  _exo-suit_ dan langsung berkata dengan tegas.

"Apakah Shredder akan keluar dan bermain?"

"Oh! Kalian sudah bersatu kembali rupanya?' Nada yang terdengar dibuat - buat keluar dari mulut sang kriminal sejati. Dimana kini  _armor_ yang dimilikinya telah di- _uprgrade_ dan kelihatan lebih berbahaya dari yang sebelum - sebelumnya. Karai dengan setia berdiri di depan The Shredder.

"Kekuasaanmu akan segera berakhir!" teriak Donatello pada The Shredder seolah ia memberikan ancaman tyang paling mengerikan terhadap musuh bebuyutan ayah angkatnya tersebut.

Karai akhirnya memerintah seluruh robot The Foot dan beberapa anak buah Shredder untuk menyerang mereka semua. Semua robot dan Foot dan para anak buah Shredder yang kali ini dibekali dengan  _machine gun_ akhirnya mengepung para kura - kura, dimana terjadi perlawan sengit dari kedua belah pihak. Donatello dengan amarah yang menggebu segera mengeluarkan peluru dari _exo-suit_  miliknya menyatakan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah pembalasan untuk Splinter. Sementara itu, Aprl segera ikut keluar dan bertemopur menghadapi para robot dan anak buah Shredder tersebut. Dimana Bebop, Rocksteady, Fishface dan Rahzar adalah anak buah yang dikerahkan untuk melawan mereka semua. Mereka semua ikut menghadapi para kura - kura. Michelangelo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi penantang dari para anak buah The Shredder tersebut. Tanpa disangka dan tanpa diduga ketka Michelangelo berhasil menghabisi Rahzar. Serangan  _machine gun_ milik anak buah Shredder menjadi makin membati buta bahkan Michelangelo sama sekali tak dapat melihat pergerakan peluru yang ada di sekitarnya. Sehingga, pada akhirnya Michelangelo terkena beberapa peluru di bagian tubuhnya, merasa dirinya sudah menuju akhir dari hidupnya Michelangelo memutuskan untuk memanggil nama Donatello.

"D! Aku-" belum sempat ucapan Mikey berakhir tubuh Mikey sudah dihabisi oleh peluru yang terus menerus menerjam tubuhnya.

Donatello yang  merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Langsung mengarahkan senjata yang ada di  _exo-suit_ miliknya dengan membati buta guna menghabisi mereka semua yang telah menghabisi adiknya tersebut. Sialan, pertempuran ini baru berlangsung singkat tetapi kenapa ia telah mengorbankan nyawa adiknya sendiri? Ini bvenar - benar sangat amat mengerikan.

 Masih merasa belum terima dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Mikey. Donatello memutuskan untuk menyeran ke arah Shredder dengan membati buta. Namun, ternyata usaha yang dilakukan adalah percuma. Shredder justru berhasil mengangkat  _exo-suit_ miliknya dan mematahkan lengan dari  _exo-suit_ tersebut.

"Kau pergi selama 30 tahun dan hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau payah sekali." kata Shredder dengan nada yang amat meremehkan Donatello.

Sementara itu Leonardo sedang bertarung  _face to face_ melawan Karai. Karai sejujurnya tak mau untuk melihat Leonardo tewas dalam pertempuran ini. Dia akhirnya memohon pada Leonardo agar ia mau meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun, Leonardo menolak mentah - mentah permintaan yang diucapkan karai sehingga dirinya harus melakukan perlawanan yang sengit dengan sang  _kunoichi_. Setelah beberapa manuver berupa tendangan dan serangan dengan pukulan dilakukan. Leonardo akhirnya berhasil membanting tubuh Karai dan menyebabkan sosok itu terbaring tak berdaya. Sehingga, bagi Leonardo inilah kesempatan emas untuk menghabisi sosok Karai. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil menghabisi sosok Karai sebuah robot The Foot berusaha mendekatinya dan menyerang. Namun, karena kelihaian yang dimiliki Leonardo robot The Foot yang menyerangnya dari belakang tersebut langsung berhasil di tebasnya. Pada kesempatan itulah Karai memutuskan untuk bangkit dan meraih pedangnya. Kemudian ia mengpreskan pedangnya pada tempurung Lenardo dan menyebabkan Leonardo tergeletak tak berdaya. 

"Maafkan aku, Leonardo." kata Karai yang menatap sosok Leonardo yang sudah sama sekali tak berdaya iru.

Raphael, yang melihat kejadian pertempuran Karai dan Leonardo di depan matanya sendiri memutuskan untuk menyerang Karai karena ia sama sekali tak terima dengan pandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya tersebut. Ia menubruk Karai namun Karai berhasil memegangi pingang Raphael sehingga dengan mudah ia dapat membanting sang kura - kura bertopeng merah. Sementara itu, Raphael yang terhempas memungut sebuah kepingan kaca yang berada di dekatnya guna menyerang Karai. Namun pecahan kaca tersebut berhasil dipatahkan dengan pedang karai. Merasa serangan yang telah ia lancarkan gagal, Raphael segera berlari menuju Karai dan menendang sosok  _kunoichi_ tersebut hingga tergeletak. Saat hampir berhasil menendang Karai untuk yang kedua kalinya... Karai mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Raphael yang menyebabkan Raphael terluka. Raphael yang terluka berusaha mendekati mayat seorang Leonardo, berharap ia dapat meminta maaf atas segala yang terjadi antara dirinya dan kakak tertuanya tersebut. Namun, saat Raphael meneriakkan nama Leonardo untuk yang kedua kalinya ia sudah menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Karai menatap ironi yang tersaji di depan matanya. Ia sudah menghabisi adik angkatnya sendiri? Penyesalan tentu ada di benak sang  _kunoichi._ Terlalu lama, membatin keadaan yang tersaji di depannya Karai sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa April sudah siap untuk menghadapi dirinya.

"Karai... inilah akhir dari hidupmu!" April berteriak dan langsung mengarahkan tembakan senjatanya ke arah Karai.

Karai yang akhirnya menyadari pergerakan April berusaha mendekati sosok itu dan menghabisinya. Namun, usaha yang dilakukannya percuma karena pergerakan senjata April lebih cepat daripada pergerakannya sehingga sebelum Karai sempat melawan April. Karai sudah tewas terkena meriam yang dihasilkan oleh senjata April. Sementara itu The Shredder tertawa dengan kemanangan yang seolah diperolehnya. Donatello kembali diangkat oleh The Shredder.

"Kau adalah yang terakhir! Sebentar lagi, kau juga akan mati!" kata Shredder dengan tawa penuh kebanggaan.

"Kau selalu menyatakan kemenangan sebelum kau menang!" kata Donatello.

Pada akhirnya  _exo-suit_ milik Donatello mengeluarkan benda yang terlihat seperti ujung dari bor. Dan senjata itulah yang mengakhiri hidup The Shredder untuk selama - lamanya. Pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan saudara - saudaranya bukanlah hal yang sia - sia tapi kematian The Shredder benar - benar dibayar dengan harga yang terlalu mahal.

"Sudah selesai." kata Donatello.

Namun sekali lagi dirinya masih tak kuasa dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Semuanya sangat mengerikan. Semuanya sudah mengerikan dari awal tetapi ditambah dengan kemarian saudara - saudaranya semuanya lebih mengerikan seribu kali lipat.

"Ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk." Donatello berkata pada April.

"Ini memang sebuah mimpi buruk, Don. Tapi kau, Leo, Raph dan Mikey telah mengembalikan masa depan semua ini." sahut April.

Kali ini Donatello merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia alami sebelum mengunjungi Splinter. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan hilang perlahan - lahan seolah sesuatu menariknya.

"April! Rasanya ada yang menarikku!" kata DOnatello.

April menatap Donatello dalam, mengatakan hal yang paling ingin ia katakan sejak tadi. Berharap bahwa ini semua akan mencegah terjadinya mimpi buruk ini.

"Don! Ingatlah walau bagimu aku penting... keluargamu jauh lebih penting daripada aku! Jangan pernah tinggalkan mereka sekalipun. Apalagi hanya karena aku." April berkata dengan setengah berteriak.

Dan pada akhirnya Donatello telah hilang dari hadapan April.

* * *

"Dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan kalian semua lagi,  _guys_. Aku sangat takut pada saat itu tapi terimakasih banyak pada Lord Simultaneous yang mengembalikan kita dan membantu kita untuk melawan si Savanti." kata Donatello.

" _That's kinda hard, D!_ " Mikey mengucapkan kata itu

"Satu hal yang aku ketahui. Kalian bertiga jauh lebih penting daripada apapun dalam kehidupan ini." kata Donatello dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Donnie, kurasa aku akan muntah mendengar kata - kata manismu itu." kata Raphael seraya mendengus.

Setidaknya sekarang mereka tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi di dalam hidup mereka. Keluarga adalah hal yang terpenting. Apapun yang terjadi, Donatello bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan keluarga yang amat disayanginya tersebut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped up in my mind when I thought about SAINW and TMNT 2k12 in one fragment, because well 2k12 Don is love April to death and I think April would prefer Casey instead of him. So this could be happen... As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed~ :D


End file.
